Picture Perfect Love
by cherry tenshi
Summary: Syaoran saw a picture of Sakura when he was little and develped a crush on her. They see each other 4 years later.What will happen, read to find out. R+R please. E+T and S+S of course.
1. The Picture and the Dinner

Cherry Tenshi-I hope you like this fic. In this fic, Tomoyo and Sakura don't go to the same school, Tomoyo go to the same school as Syaoran. Tomoyo live in Hong Kong with Syaoran, but they don't live with each other nor are they related to each other. Tomoyo and Sakura are cousins and they visit each other a lot and they write to each other to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-The Picture and the Dinner  
  
~*~Tomoyo's Pov~*~  
  
Tomoyo is in second grade and so is her cousin Sakura, she one day receives a letter from her cousin.  
  
Tomoyo was going through the mail when she found a letter from Sakura. 'I wonder what she's going to say.'  
  
Tomoyo quickly opened the letter that her cousin sent her and found a picture and a letter, I unfolded the letter and read,  
  
Dear Tomoyo,  
  
Today we got the pictures that we took in school, here's one of them. I thought that if I send you one of me you would send me one of yours. Will you please. Oh and come visit again soon. You haven't come to visit us for a year now and I want to see you again. Don't forget to send me a picture of you ok?  
  
Sincerely, Sakura  
  
Tomoyo looked at the picture and she quickly went to her room to get the pictures that she recently got and started to write a letter to Sakura.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
Just like you wanted, here's my picture. My mom said we're going to visit next month. I look forward to seeing you.  
  
Sincerely, Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo sealed the letter and she walked over to the mailbox to mail it. While she was walking she was holding Sakura's picture and on the back of it wrote  
  
  
  
To: Tomoyo, a wonderful cousin  
  
From: Sakura, your cousin  
  
Then she put it away and put the letter in the mailbox.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" Tomoyo turned around to see who was calling her, and it was non other that Syaoran, her best friend.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"Hey Syaoran." Said Tomoyo  
  
"I was going to go over to your house, my wanted to ask you and your mom to come to our house for dinner tonight, they say that there's a new family in town and we're hosting a 'welcome to our town' dinner, so they can be introduced to everyone."  
  
"Oh ok then, let's go to my house and tell my mom about it."  
  
With that the 2 of them started for Tomoyo's house and they reached there in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Daidouji." greeted Syaoran  
  
"Why hello Syaoran, what brings you here?" said Mrs. Daidouji (AKA-Sonomi)  
  
"Well my mother is hosting a welcome dinner to a new family that just moved in and my mother would love it if you and Tomoyo can join tonight."  
  
"Okay, go tell your mother that we'll be there, can I bring anything, soup?"  
  
"No, it's okay, my mom is having the cooks all cooking right now."  
  
"Oh okay then."  
  
Syaoran started walking out the door and said, "Good-bye Mrs. Daidouji, bye Tomoyo, see you 2 tonight."  
  
Tomoyo and her mom both waved Syaoran good-bye.  
  
~*~Dinner Time~*~  
  
"Hi Yelan, who's the new family anyways." Greeted Sonomi when she walked into the Li mansion.  
  
Yelan turned around from talking to the new family and said, "Oh Sonomi, I'm so glad you could make it, well this is the new family, the Hirigazawa family. This is Mr. And Mrs. Hirigazawa, this is Nakura, and this is Eriol."  
  
Sonomi shook hands with the four of them and Tomoyo just bowed to them.  
  
Dinner went as planned and the Hirigazawa family was introduced to the whole town.  
  
Everyone went back to their homes and so did Sonomi and Tomoyo.  
  
"The Hirigazawa family seemed nice, didn't they mother?"  
  
"Yes they did, Nakura seems to be a little hyper though, don't you think."  
  
Tomoyo nodded and started to walk up to her room, but before she did she bid her mother good-night and went to sleep for the next day.  
  
~*~At School~*~  
  
Tomoyo entered the classroom and found Syaoran there, "Hey Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran turned his head and said, "Oh hi Tomoyo, we're going to have a new student, surprise surprise," said Syaoran sarcastically, "it's going to be that Eriol kid from yesterday."  
  
"Oh really, that's good news."  
  
Later on the Sensei (teacher) came in and said, "class, today we have a new student, please welcome Eriol Hirigazawa."  
  
The door opened and there revealed the blue haired boy that everyone saw the day before. "Hmm, Eriol you can sit next to Tomoyo, Tomoyo please raise your hand."  
  
Tomoyo raised her hand incase Eriol had forgotten who she was and he walked to her. "Hi there."  
  
"Hello." Said Eriol  
  
The sensei started class and finally lunch came. Tomoyo ate in the cafeteria and walked outside to the little garden that the school had. She accidentally brought Sakura's picture and she decided that she'd put it away once she gets home.  
  
Class was going to start pretty soon and Syaoran was wondering where Tomoyo was, he decided that she was in the garden and went to get her, but when he got there, no one was there. He looked around and couldn't find Tomoyo, and he came to the conclusion that she was probably going to class already, just then something caught his eye and he picked it up. It was a picture of an auburn haired girl with emerald green eyes. Syaoran stared at the picture in awe. He turned it around and found that it was Tomoyo's cousin, Sakura. Syaoran knew that Sakura was Tomoyo's cousin because she always told him stories about her. Just then the bell rang, signaling them that lunch is over and to return to class. Syaoran pocketed the picture and decided to give it back to Tomoyo after school.  
  
Tomoyo was worried because she couldn't seem to find her picture of her cousin and panicked, when she heard the bell she decided to go to class first and then maybe she'll look for it later after school.  
  
School was over and Tomoyo darted out of the room right into the school garden to look for Sakura's picture, before Syaoran can tell her that he had the picture.  
  
Syaoran darted after her and entered the garden, he found Tomoyo already searching for the missing picture.  
  
"Tomoyo!" screamed Syaoran  
  
Tomoyo looked up to find Syaoran and said, "Hi Syaoran."  
  
"Hey Tomoyo what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm looking for a picture of my cousin, I brought it by accident today and I dropped it. I don't know what I'm going to do, my cousin is going to kill me."  
  
"Do you mean this picture." He said taking out the picture of Sakura  
  
"Yeah." Said Tomoyo who was about to grab the picture out of his hand.  
  
Syaoran pulled away and said, "How about if I give you back the picture, you give me her email address. (Sakura has a computer and a email address but the reason why Sakura wrote a letter to her was because she needed to send her the picture, it's not because she doesn't have the internet)  
  
Tomoyo smirked and said, "why do you want her email address?"  
  
"Oh no reason." Said Syaoran who has now turned around to hide his blushing face.  
  
"Oh my goodness, how in the world do you develop a crush within seconds of seeing someone in a picture."  
  
"I DON"T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR COUSIN!!!!!!" screamed Syaoran  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Fine fine, so what if I do have a crush on your cousin, I just wanted to talk to her to see what kind of a person is she, is that to much to ask."  
  
"Fine I'll give you her email address if you give me the picture."  
  
"Okay, write her email down."  
  
Tomoyo quickly took out a small piece of paper and wrote on the paper Sakura's ICQ (that's like aim or instant chat right, well at least that's what my brother says if I do make a chat I think I'll have a screen name, if it's wrong don't kill me, I never used ICQ before so I don't know all this stuff.) and her email address.  
  
"There, I even gave you her ICQ."  
  
Syaoran took the piece of paper and returned the picture of Sakura to Tomoyo. "Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"Your welcome." Tomoyo was shaking her head because of how Syaoran can create a crush just like that.  
  
"Bye Tomoyo." And he quickly went home to go online.  
  
Syaoran got home and turned on his computer. He quickly added Sakura to his buddy list and found that she was on. He quickly sent her an IM.  
  
Lone Wolf: Hi there, are you Sakura  
  
Pink Blossom: Who is this? I don't think I know you  
  
Lone Wolf: Oh you don't, I'm a friend of Tomoyo's  
  
Pink Blossom: oic, what's your name  
  
Lone Wolf: it's Syaoran  
  
Pink Blossom: oh, hi Syaoran  
  
Lone Wolf: hi  
  
Pink Blossom: you scared me at first  
  
Lone Wolf: oh I'm sorry  
  
Pink Blossom: it's ok  
  
Sakura decided to send an IM to Tomoyo as well and ask her does she know who Lone Wolf in case that person was lying.  
  
Pink Blossom: hey Tomoyo  
  
Purple Angel: hey Sakura  
  
Purple Angel: did you get an IM or email from Lone Wolf  
  
Pink Blossom: oh it's good you know him  
  
Pink Blossom: I was afraid that he was lying to me  
  
Pink Blossom: you know about those ppl who tell you online they know you and they are trying to trick you  
  
Purple Angel: yeah, I couldn't believe that he actually sent you an IM  
  
Purple Angel: lol  
  
Pink Blossom: I'll invite you to a chatroom  
  
Purple Angel has entered the chatroom  
  
Lone Wolf has entered the chatroom  
  
Pink Blossom: hello  
  
Purple Angel: hey  
  
Lone Wolf: tomoyo?  
  
Purple Angel: that's me  
  
Pink Blossom: lol  
  
The three of them talked for a while and then Syaoran decided to invite there new guest to the town.  
  
Blue Magician has entered the chatroom  
  
Pink Blossom: Blue Magician???  
  
Purple Angel: who's that  
  
Blue Magician: syaoran? Why'd you invite me  
  
Lone Wolf: lol  
  
Lone Wolf: tomoyo, Blue's Eriol  
  
Purple Angel: oh  
  
Pink Blossom: who's Eriol  
  
Purple Angel: oh he's new in our town  
  
Pink Blossom: oh  
  
Lone Wolf: I think I need to get a new sn with green in it  
  
Pink Blossom: why  
  
Purple Angel: how come  
  
Blue Magician: why would you want to do that  
  
Lone Wolf: well if all three of you would please look at each other's sn  
  
Lone: Wolf: you'd see that you are pink, purple and blue something  
  
Pink Blossom: lol  
  
Purple Angel: lol  
  
Blue Magician: haha good point, I didn't really notice that  
  
They all chatted happily and they finally logged off.  
  
  
  
~*~4 years later~*~  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran chatted online almost everyday and the 4 of them became best friends online.  
  
One day online Sakura had great news for all of them  
  
Pink Blossom has entered the chatroom  
  
Pink Blossom: HEY EVERYONE I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS  
  
Purple Angel: what's with the cap, I guess if you'll yell it's got to be great news  
  
Blue Magician: yeah what's the great news  
  
Green Wolf: (yes Syaoran finally got his sn with the word green in it) yeah what's the great news  
  
Pink Blossom: my dad is going to send me to Hong Kong to school for a year, I'm going to go to school with you guys =D  
  
Purple Angel: SUGOI, hontone (wow really) (Tomoyo and Sakura sometimes say japenese to confuse Eriol and Syaoran  
  
Blue Magician: WOW  
  
Green Wolf: REALLY, that's wonderful  
  
Pink Blossom: yeah, my dad said that since I already have friends over here  
  
Pink Blossom: why not send me over there for school for one year and see what happens  
  
Pink Blossom: Tomoyo I'm going to live with you  
  
Purple Angel: hontone  
  
Pink Blossom: mochiron (of course)  
  
Blue Magician: um would you two stop it with the japenese  
  
Green Wolf: yeah you 2 know that we don't understand  
  
Pink Blossom: lol iie(no)  
  
Purple Angel: iie  
  
Blue Magician: gees  
  
Green Wolf: just great  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-I hope that you liked this story so far. On the next chapter, Sakura comes to Hong Kong and Syaoran and Sakura meet eye to eye for the first time. What will happen. Will love blossom. Stayed tuned. Oh and don't forget to review. If you review the chapters will come faster. Ja mata.  
  
  
  
iriHi 


	2. Sakura Arrives

Cherry Tenshi- I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Oh and in case anyone is wondering they are now in 6th grade and are all 12.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Sakura arrives  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the day that Sakura was to leave for Hong Kong and she's at the airport bidding farewell to her father and brother.  
  
She got on the plane and was very excited to go to Hong Kong. She brought her laptop with her so she can chat while she's on the plane. (they don't allow you to turn on the computer while the plane starts but they let you use it after they take off right, oh wells if it's wrong don't kill me, bear with me)  
  
After the plane took off she logged onto her computer and got a quick invitation to a chat room. She smiled knowing who it is.  
  
Pink Blossom has entered the chatroom  
  
Pink Blossom: konnichiwa (hello)  
  
Purple Angel: hey Sakura  
  
Pink Blossom: where's syaoran and eriol  
  
Purple Angel: they're right next to me  
  
Purple Angel: we're going to the airport and I brought my laptop  
  
Pink Blossom: oh no wonder  
  
Purple Angel: hey when are you going to arrive  
  
Pink Blossom: huh? I thought that you mom knows  
  
Purple Angel: *pushes Syaoran away from the laptop*  
  
Pink Blossom: lol no wonder  
  
Purple Angel: yep  
  
Purple Angel: he can't wait to see you  
  
Purple Angel: he only saw your face once on that picture that you sent me 4 years ago  
  
Pink Blossom: lol  
  
They chatted for a while and then when the plane was going to land Sakura had to turn off the computer.  
  
Pink Blossom: hey we're starting to descend so I need to turn off the computer, see you soon, ja mata  
  
Purple Angel: ja mata  
  
At the airport Tomoyo, Sonomi, Syaoran, and Eriol were waiting nervously for Sakura to arrive.  
  
"Flight 2105 from Japan has arrived at Gate 2"  
  
Syaoran, who was staring at the screen with the flights and there status about when do they arrive, jumped at the news and all 4 of them quickly ran over to Gate 2 for Sakura's arrival.  
  
There were numerous people coming out of the gate and when someone who looked like Sakura when she was in 2nd grade came out, the four screamed "Sakura" but that girl didn't respond. The girl had short and very light auburn hair and had glassy green eyes. They were all confused until the girl walked up to her family and they realized that it wasn't Sakura.  
  
When Sakura did come put however, they did not recognize her.  
  
Sakura, who now had long dark auburn hair and her emerald eyes are as bright as ever, walked out of the gate and couldn't see Tomoyo.  
  
She walked out and all of a sudden spotted the violet haired girl. She screamed, "Tomoyo!"  
  
Tomoyo turned around and saw that Sakura called her and she screamed back, "Sakura."  
  
"Who did you think I was?"  
  
"I just didn't recognize you, you look so different from 4 years ago."  
  
"Well if you would visit me more often you'd recognize me."  
  
Syaoran, Eriol and Sonomi turned around and Sonomi jumped and went to hug Sakura, "oh Sakura we haven't seen you for such a long time. Look at you, you've grown into a beautiful young lady."  
  
Sakura smiled and blushed slightly at the beautiful young lady part.  
  
"Sakura," said Tomoyo, "you see those 2 clowns over there."  
  
"HEY!" said both Eriol and Syaoran  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both giggled and Tomoyo continued, "well they're Syaoran and Eriol, this is Syaoran and this is Eriol."  
  
"Hi." Said Sakura  
  
"Hi." Said Syaoran and Eriol at the same time. Syaoran was kind of blushing but it wasn't noticeable.  
  
The 2 turned to look at each other and said at the exact same time, "Quick mimicking me. Hey!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both laughed very hard.  
  
Sonomi came over and said, "come on now, let's go home, Sakura needs her rest."  
  
"Oh it's ok Mrs. Daidouji, I'm not tired, I want to look around Hong Kong."  
  
"Okay then, but not to late, I've already enrolled you to school and tomorrow is your first day. Well let's go get lunch first."  
  
Everyone nodded, Syaoran didn't eat breakfast because he was to excited to see Sakura. He was very amazed at Sakura's beauty. Through out the 4 years, Syaoran have had many girlfriends, a lot of girls just threw themselves at him. He thought that Sakur might just do the same. (that's what he thinks)  
  
They arrived at a restaurant and they all ordered noddles.  
  
"So Sakura, how's your dad doing?" asked Sonomi  
  
"He's doing great." Said Sakura while smiling  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo chatted with each other for a while and then the food came.  
  
They finished eating and Sonomi thought that maybe they would bring Sakura around Hong Kong.  
  
Sakura saw that on the streets, there was a bunch of people with carts selling food. When she saw a policeman they all fled.  
  
She also went to a place where it's called 'meu giy'. (sorry I only know how to say it in Cantonese, I'm not good at translating)  
  
They went through the Hong Kong streets and Sakura was amazed at how Hong Kong looked.  
  
They thought that it was late and decided to go home. Sakura was to live at the Daidouji residence. Syaoran and Eriol went home and Sakura went to the Daidouji mansion looked at it in awe.  
  
"Tomoyo, can you show Sakura where her room is?  
  
"Yeah no problem. Sakura follow me, I'll have one of the maids bring up your luggage later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Sakura followed Tomoyo to a large room what was white and had a large bed inside that was pink and there were matching pink drawers. There was also a light green desk where she out her laptop, it was also for her to do her homework. There was also a T.V. with a pink stand. She also had a window that shows the town she was in, it was a wonderful view.  
  
"Sugoi, Tomoyo, this is wonderful."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
"Like it? I love it. Where's your room?"  
  
"It's right next to yours, here follow me and I'll show you."  
  
They walked into Tomoyo's room and Sakura looked at it with the same expression as the one when she saw her own room. It was a white room like hers, but it had a light purple canopy bed, and it was made of oak, she had brown drawers and a light purple desk where she had a computer. She also had a T.V. on a dark blue stand. She had 2 windows.  
  
"Wow Tomoyo, you have a nice room."  
  
"Thank you Sakura."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo chatted about what they have been doing for the last 6 years and Tomoyo was telling Sakura about her little crush on someone at school named Siew Mun.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's just a little crush."  
  
"It's little for right now."  
  
Tomoyo blushed a little and said, "you know that Syaoran has a crush on you." She was trying to get revenge on Syaoran for nearly ripping up her laptop in the ride to the airport.  
  
"Very funny Tomoyo."  
  
"No I'm serious, remember when I told you he saw you picture 4 years ago?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it."  
  
"Well Sakura, have you ever wondered why did I even give him your email address?"  
  
"Actually I never thought about that."  
  
"Well, it's like this, I dropped your picture one day and he found it, he said that he'd give it back to me if I gave him your email address."  
  
"And this happened how long ago?"  
  
"Um about 4 years ago."  
  
"There, you just said yourself that it was 4 years ago, he was in 2nd grade, there's something called childhood crush. Besides, we only met in person for one day."  
  
"I guess you have a good point."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
They both laughed and talked a little more.  
  
It was now 9:30, "I think we better go to sleep now before Auntie Sonomi yells at us." Said Sakura  
  
"Yeah it's getting late and we need to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"Ok Oyasumi nasai." (goood-night)  
  
"Oyasumi nasai"  
  
Sakura walked out of Tomoyo's room and went into her own. She changed into her pajamas and went to brush her teeth. After she was done she went to her room. She couldn't quite sleep so she went on the internet.  
  
She found that Syaoran was on.  
  
Pink Blossom: hey syaoran  
  
Green Wolf: hey sakura  
  
Green Wolf: how come your still up  
  
Pink Blossom: why am I still up, why are you still up  
  
Green Wolf: I asked you first  
  
Pink Blossom: because I couldn't fall asleep  
  
Green Wolf: well I'm up because I couldn't fall asleep to  
  
Green Wolf: are you having fun here so far  
  
Pink Blossom: yeah I am  
  
Green Wolf: I'm glad  
  
Pink Blossom: where do you live anyways  
  
Green Wolf: I live a few blocks away from you  
  
Green Wolf: I'll show you tomorrow after school  
  
Pink Blossom: ok that would be great  
  
Pink Blossom: where does Eriol live  
  
Green Wolf: he's my neighbor  
  
Pink Blossom: oic  
  
Green Wolf: so do you think Hong Kong is ok so far  
  
Pink Blossom: well it's wonderful except for the part where all the people with carts that are selling food have to flee  
  
Green Wolf: lol, I never liked that either  
  
Pink Blossom: hey I've g2g, I think Auntie Sonomi is going to come check up on me and I need to go to sleep for school tomorrow.  
  
Green Wolf: ok, bye Sakura  
  
Green Wolf: see you tomorrow at school  
  
Pink Blossom: bye  
  
  
  
Sakura logged off and turned off her laptop.  
  
She quickly jumped into her bed and went to sleep. She was very excited about going to school the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-Did you like it, did you hate it, tell me in a review please. Ja mata. 


	3. First Day at School

Cherry Tenshi-Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have school, like I said. Well here's my next chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-First day at school  
  
  
  
Sakura was sleeping on her bed when all of a sudden, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura quickly jumped out of her bed, thinking that there was a fire, she quickly ran out the door, but just before she was about to run out she saw Tomoyo standing next to her bed giggling.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed "why did you do that for, I think I'm going to go death." She was rubbing her ears  
  
"Well sorry, but I had to wake you up somehow."  
  
Sakura looked at the alarm clock next to her bed and saw that it was 6:00, "Why are you waking me up so early?"  
  
"Well, I thought that you should become an early bird instead of always being late."  
  
Sakura looked at her cousin and calmed down, "fine fine, whatever you say, besides, I'm already awake now"  
  
"Ok then, get ready and I'll take you to school early to show you around, and get your schedule."  
  
Sakura nodded and headed for the restroom  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, do they allow you to rollerblade in your school."  
  
"Oh course they do, do you still have your rollerblades?"  
  
"Yeah, right here." Said Sakura as she took out her rollerblades, they were pink and had white swirls on it.  
  
"And these are mine." Said Tomoyo as she took out her rollerblades, it was a mix of dark blue and purple and it looked like an illusion.  
  
"Sugoi, (wow) when did you get those, they look so pretty."  
  
"It was a gift I got from Eriol on my birthday last year."  
  
"Oh, I see. Should we get going now?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
The 2 of them walked to school when they saw Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, Eriol!!" shouted Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran and Eriol both stopped walking and turned around and waved, "Hi Sakura." Said Syaoran  
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
"It's a good thing that we know at least that Japanese word." Said Eriol  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura laughed and Tomoyo said in Japanese, "Hey Sakura, let's keep talking in Japanese to get them irritated." (sorry I don't know that much Japanese so this will have to do, gomen)  
  
Syaoran and Eriol looked at Tomoyo, wondering what she just said, "what you just say?" said a very confused Eriol  
  
"Oh nothing." Said Tomoyo, not in Japanese this time  
  
"If you say so." Said Eriol  
  
Tomoyo smirked which made Eriol and Syaoran a little nervous.  
  
"So Sakura let's go." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two girls ran ahead leaving the 2 boys there.  
  
"I guess she really wanted to see the school." Said Syaoran  
  
"I guess." Said Eriol  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura reached the school and Tomoyo showed Sakura around the school.  
  
"and that's my homeroom, Syaoran, Eriol and I have the same homeroom, I hope you get that too."  
  
"Yeah I hope so."  
  
"Okay now I'll show you where the office is so you can get your schedule."  
  
Sakura nodded and said, "Okay, I really hope I get the same classes as you do."  
  
They walked to the office and Sakura went in.  
  
"May I help you?" said the secretary  
  
"Um. I'm new here, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, Sonomi Daidouji enrolled me here recently."  
  
"uh let me check." The secretary faced the computer and typed in Kinomoto, Sakura. "ah here it is. Hold on while I print out your schedule.  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
Within minutes the secretary handed Sakura the piece of paper with her schedule on it.  
  
"Your homeroom is room 6-16, would you like me to show you were it is."  
  
"No thank you, my cousin will show me, thank you."  
  
"Oh that's right, Sonomi had a daughter named Tomoyo. Well welcome Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Thank you." Sakura said and she left the office, finding Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo there.  
  
Sakura turned to Tomoyo and said in Japanese, "I got homeroom 6-16, I don't remember all the numbers, who's homeroom is that."  
  
"Yay, Sakura, that's our homeroom." Responded Tomoyo in Japanese  
  
"Hey would you 2 stop it with the Japanese." Said Syaoran  
  
"Live with it." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Here let me see your schedule." Said Tomoyo, no longer in Japanese  
  
Sakura handed her the paper and asked, "so did I get any of the same classes as you, Syaoran, or Eriol?"  
  
"Sugoi," shouted Tomoyo and she continued in Japanese, "you have all the same classes as Syaoran, that means you have 6 with me and 5 with Eriol."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol both heard their name while Tomoyo was talking in Japanese and so Syaoran said, "What are you saying, I heard my name."  
  
"Yeah so did I." Said Eriol, "what did you say?"  
  
"Do I need to tell you?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yes!" replied Syaoran and Eriol at the same time  
  
"NO."  
  
"Hey, why not?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Don't worry, you two will know later on."  
  
"Fine." said Eriol and Syaoran just crossed his arms.  
  
"Well time for homeroom," she faced Sakura and said in Japanese, "pretend to go the other way so they won't know that you have the same homeroom, and then go to our room, do you remember where it is?"  
  
"Hai, ja mata." Said Sakura while walking the opposite direction  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol started walking to their homeroom.  
  
"Aw she doesn't have the same homeroom as us?" asked Syaoran  
  
A smirk grew on Tomoyo's face and she said, "why are you so sad, do you still have a crush on her, Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran's face grew read and he stuttered, "w-w-what are y-you t-t-talking a-about?"  
  
"Oh you know what I'm talking about Syaoran."  
  
"N-n-no I don't," he didn't face Tomoyo and Eriol to hide his red face. "I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Whatever you say Syaoran, but you know about your little crush on Sakura when you were little."  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes, it was 4 years ago. Now that I've met her in person, we're just friends."  
  
"Yeah, sure Syaoran." Said Tomoyo  
  
"Wait a second here, Syaoran, you have a crush on Sakura, how come I didn't know?"  
  
"IT'S NOT A CRUSH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Syaoran "I just saw her picture 4 years ago and had a childhood crush on her, but ever since I got to know her, I'm just friends with her."  
  
This time it was Eriol's turn to smirk, "Really, Syaoran, is it just me or are you blushing like a ripe tomato."  
  
Syaoran quickly looked away saying, "What are you talking about, I have lots of girlfriends remember."  
  
"Oh and your proud of being Mr. Playboy who likes to break girls hearts?" said Tomoyo  
  
"No I just.. oh nevermind."  
  
They arrived right in front of their homeroom and walked in and took their seats, Eriol sat next to Tomoyo, and Syaoran sat in front of Eriol.  
  
The sensei walked in and said, "class, today we have 2 new students, one is from Japan and the other is from Guangzhou."  
  
As the sensei is saying this Sakura talks to the new student.  
  
While the sensei was talking Syaoran was also thinking, 'Japan? I thought that Sakura had another homeroom, maybe it's another student, and who's the one from Guangzhou'  
  
"Please welcome, Sakura Kinomoto and Siew Chun. (it's Cantonese for fall, if you pronounce it right) " Sakura and a girl (is everyone surprised, did everyone think that I was going to have a boy. Lol, I guess if you did, I tricked you) with long raven black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, she wore thick glasses and had orange clips in her hair. Her glasses slid down her nose and she pushed it back up. Her eyes were ocean blue.  
  
Most of the class thought she looked geeky, but all eyes were on Sakura. Most of the boys were staring at her, but no one was as surprised as Syaoran to see the beauty.  
  
Siew Chun and Sakura bowed and the sensei said, "Well Sakura you can sit." he scanned the room and said, "next to Syaoran, and Chun can sit in front of Sakura, Syaoran will you pl." before he can finish Sakura had run over to where Tomoyo and Syaoran was sitting and took her seat, Siew Chun just followed her and took her seat.  
  
Class started as usual and finally, lunch came.  
  
"I can't believe that Sakura and Chun has every single class I have." Said Syaoran  
  
"Oh Syaoran, do you not like me and Chun following you. If you don't then." Sakura was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"No it's not that, oh just nevermind."  
  
Sakura and Chun laughed a little and Sakura talked to Chun, "So Chun, your from Guanzhou?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is it fun there?"  
  
"Well kind of."  
  
"So it's kind of boring to you?"  
  
"Yeah you can say that."  
  
"Oh, do you rollerblade?"  
  
"Yeah I do. I'm not that good though. I rollerbladed to school today."  
  
"Cool, do you think they have skate parks here."  
  
"Maybe, let's ask."  
  
"Okay, hey Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know do they have any skate parks around here?"  
  
"Yeah there is, why?"  
  
"Chun and I want to go skate afterschool."  
  
"Oh, okay I'll bring you 2 there afterschool, I think that Tomoyo and Eriol would want to too."  
  
"Okay then, did you and Eriol bring your skates?"  
  
"Well not to school, but we can stop by our houses after school to get it, it's on the way anyways."  
  
"Ok then."  
  
Lunch was over and they went back to class. Once class was over Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and Chun were standing at the gates.  
  
"Okay, now where's the park?" asked Sakura, who had her skates on, Tomoyo and Chun had theirs too.  
  
"You'll see when you get there, but first you guys need to wait for Eriol and I to get our skates first."  
  
"Okay." Responded the three girls, and they headed for Syaoran and Eriol's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry Tenshi-Okay that's it for now, on the next chapter, Sakura and the gang heads for the skate park and sees someone there. Who is it? Find out on the next chapter, and if you want the next chapter up faster, then review. 


End file.
